Kamogawa Boxing Gym
The Kamogawa Boxing Gym (鴨川ボクシングジム, Kamogawa Bokushingu Jimu) is a boxing gym located in Tokyo, Japan. founded, owned, and operated by Kamogawa Genji. It is a highly respected gym and has become well-known for its strict training. There are roughly 20-30 members of the gym. Nekota Ginpachi once served as a volunteer trainer during a three week period. History By twenty years, the gym had produced two Japanese champions and one OPBF champion, Miyata Senior. Years later, the gym got a JBC middleweight belt won by Takamura Mamoru. He then won the WBC junior middleweight belt until he relinquished it to move a weight class up. The gym then received both WBC and WBA middleweight belts by Takamura. Makunouchi Ippo won the JBC featherweight champion belt until he relinquished it. Appearance Founded by Kamogawa Genji years after his retirement, the gym has two stories with a basement. The gym's structure is cubical, while in the anime it is more rectangular. On the first floor, there are a set of six windows connecting to each other, two sets of four windows in the anime. There are two horizontal sliding windows at the second floor, while there is four in the anime. The first floor and basement serve as training areas while the second floor contains Kamogawa's office. Both the first floor and basement also contain boxing rings in them. After Takamura defeated Bryan Hawk, he put a bronze statue of himself on the roof of the gym. Members Gallery Manga Scenes= KamogawaBoxingGymManga.png|Kamogawa gym in the anime. Volg cleaning Statue.png|Volg cleaning the Takamura statue. Ippo and Volg training 02.png|Ippo and Volg training. Ippo mitt training with Kamogawa.png|Ippo mitt training with Kamogawa. Ippo mitt training with Kamogawa 1.png|Ippo landing a strong punch. |-| Spars= Ippo vs Imai II - Manga - Spar - 01.png|Ippo vs. Imai II - Spar. Ippo vs Imai II - Manga - Spar - 02.png Ippo vs Imai II - Manga - Spar - 03.png Ippo vs Imai II - Manga - Spar - 04.png Ippo vs Imai II - Manga - Spar - 05.png Ippo vs Imai II - Manga - Spar - 06.png Ippo vs Imai II - Manga - Spar - 07.png Ippo vs Imai II - Manga - Spar - 08.png Ippo vs Imai II - Manga - Spar - 09.png Volg vs Ippo Spar - 01.png|Volg vs. Ippo Spar. Volg vs Ippo Spar - 02.png Volg vs Ippo Spar - 03.png Volg vs Ippo Spar - 04.png Volg vs Ippo Spar - 05.png Volg vs Ippo Spar - 06.png Volg - Dempsey Counter.png|Volg showing the Dempsey Roll counter. Ippo vs Fukui spar.png Fukui losing.png Takamura Destroying Sparring Partner.png|Sparring partner destroyed. Takamura Knocking Out Sparring Partner.png Nagumo Ryuji vs Ippo - Spar 002.png Nagumo Ryuji vs Ippo - Spar 003.png Nagumo Ryuji vs Ippo - Spar 004.png|Ippo goes down. |-| Anime Scenes= Kamogawa_Gym_Before_Takamura's_Statue_Placement.png|Kamogawa gym before Takamura's statue was placed on the roof. Kamogawa_Gym_members.png|Renshuuseis at the gym. ImaivsIppoSpar.png Trivia *The brand of boxing gear officially used by the Kamogawa crew is called "Winning" gear, which is a real-life brand of boxing gear. The difference is that the two blue lines and red triangle logo on a Winning glove are reversed, to avoid copyright infringement.https://www.reddit.com/r/hajimenoippo/comments/5jir9j/brand_of_gear_ippo_and_co_use/ *Itagaki mentions that the reason why Kamogawa Boxing Gym doesn't get a lot of new members is because of the "hellish training" that Takamura, Aoki, and Kimura put them through. Even Ippo unintentionally scares away new members when they see him working out.Chapter 794 *Sometimes Kamogawa Boxing Gym has a training camp in order prepare for an upcoming fight. In the past, they had a training camp at the beach, and in the mountains at the Pension Yoshio. *The building has a different appearance between the manga and anime. *In Round 3, Yagi Haruhiko mentions that Kamogawa Boxing Gym open 20 years ago (which would be 1970). However, in the official contest for Weekly Shonen Magazine to help celebrate 30 years. They gave away Official Kamogawa Boxing Gym Jackets that mention "since 1969" on it, which is 20 years before when Morikawa Jouji started the manga. References fr:Club Kamogawa Category:Gyms * Category:Japan Category:Locations